Hypnotizing Jasmine
by Mesmerist
Summary: Jafar realizes and uses hypnosis to his full advantage. Instead of years scheming from the shadows, he uses his powers and his staff over that same period and over the women of the palace. And of course, with special attention paid to one certain, beautiful princess. AU and rated M for adult themes. Please review and look out for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

These stories are complete wish fulfillment and fantasy. They are meant for a very specific audience. I do not own any Disney properties.

Reviews and suggestions are very welcome. For those that enjoy these types of stories, I would love to hear your thoughts on where to take these stories as well as the characters.

- Mesmerism

* * *

Jasmine couldn't help but sigh as she strummed her fingers on the top of her dresser.

She knew she shouldn't be impatient but she couldn't help but look forward to her daily hypnosis session with Jafar!

She had her misgivings about her father's new vizier when he first arrived, of course, but that was so long ago. Jasmine gave a small laugh at her youthful ignorance.

She sat up straight and smiled widely in front of her mirror.

"I trust Jafar completely! Jafar always knows best! I love being hypnotized by Jafar!" she chirped, feeling a flood of happiness as she recited her favorite mantra.

Seeing her lovely reflection, so blissful as she spoke the words to herself, Jasmine knew that the only way to make herself feel better than she already did was to surrender to trance. It always made Jasmine feel amazing to say such true words.

Jasmine sighed again, the smile on her face only dropping slightly. If only she could be in trance all the time. Jafar was teaching her well, and she knew that she could spend an entire afternoon in hypnosis already, but she wished she was a better student. She couldn't wait for the day when she could spend entire months in heavenly mesmerism.

A servant pushing through the double doors of her room broke through Jasmine's musings, and just in time!

"Your highness, Master Jafar commands you to to attend the hypnosis session now." the enthralled maid spoke in a sleepy voice.

"I must obey! Jafar always knows best! I love being hypnotized by Jafar!" Jasmine replied instantly, warmth once again seeping through every inch of her. She shivered in pleasure, regaining some sense of herself and the servant with her. "Thank you, Zahra. You obey well." Jasmine said, standing up and enjoying the little shiver that the maid also gave at her words.

"I am hypnotized. I must obey." Zahra said again. Jasmine felt a pang of jealousy. The other girl was already so deeply in trance. She looked beautiful to Jasmine with her empty, glassy eyes. From her pert, high breasts, to her taut, toned stomach, and her shapely thighs, everything about Zahra was just so relaxed.

Jasmine's smile softened. Of course Zahra looked beautiful. Zahra was hypnotized. It was obvious in the way that the maid was dressed. All hypnotized servant girls dressed in the harem robes to show off their hypnotized bodies. It never occurred to Jasmine that the girls were beautiful to begin with and were chosen to be hypnotized for their beauty. Absently, Jasmine wondered is she looked as beautiful as Zahra did when she was in trance as well.

"I am perfect when I am hypnotized." Jasmine whispered, unbidden. Of course she was as beautiful as Zahra when she was hypnotized! She was so silly for having forgotten such an obvious thing.

"Where is Jafar now, Zahra?" Jasmine said, making sure her own harem uniform was properly in place.

"Master Jafar is in the sun room." the enthralled maid answered, only swaying slightly in her relaxation.

"Alright. You have obeyed, Zahra. Join the others and wait to be summoned later." Jasmine said, tying her hair and passing by the servant girl in a quick pace.

"I am hypnotized. I must obey." Zahra whispered, taking a few slow steps to the 'others' as Jasmine commanded.

On the pillows strewn at the foot of Jasmine's bed, Zahra joined the other beautiful maids sleeping peacefully in trance. The servant girls that had helped Jasmine throughout the day and finished their duties dozed on, unaware in their girlpile, waiting for another servant to awaken them and give them new duties later in the day. Zahra lay down, resting her head on another girl's thigh as she surrendered to the need to sleep. The soft warmth of the other girl's skin lulled Zahra deeper into trance, and she joined the girlpile, dreaming of obedience and doing nothing but sleeping and awaiting new commands.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all the people who have reviewed, followed, and favorited. Here is the second installment of the series. While the series will focus on different aspects of recreational hypnosis (strictly speaking the most popular aspect as many of you can guess) this chapter is dedicated to imagery of serial recruitment, group hypnosis, and Jasmine's addiction to trance. I hope that you enjoy and please look forward to the third chapter.

As always, reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated.

* * *

Jasmine raced down the palace hallways, eager to be hypnotized for the day. As she ran through the halls, she passed by the many pretty maids and toned guardswomen going about their duties in their waking dreams. Over the years, less and less men were allowed into the palace, and now it was only the sultan and the vizier that lived in the royal grounds. Jasmine had been hypnotized long ago not to care about that detail or even notice anything about the servants. All she could feel now was a wistful desire to be just like them in their enthrallment.

She was always a bit jealous of the servants, wishing that she could be hypnotized so deeply and permanently, but Jafar said that only the best hypnosis was to be used on the princess. She didn't know what was different with her hypnosis and that of the servants' other than it took sooo much longer for her to be taught, but she trusted Jafar.

"I trust Jafar completely! Jafar always knows best! I love being hypnotized by Jafar!" Jasmine said instantly the moment she finished the thought. She stopped in her jog to enjoy the rewarding shiver of pleasure as warmth flowed through her from her mantra. Jasmine let out another sigh as the last tingles left her, knowing that she should compose herself for her session.

She smoothed out her blue harem outfit and made sure to reveal all the proper hypnosis areas as Jafar had so kindly pointed out in the past. Her shoulders were smooth and oiled and her cleavage was warm and inviting, low cut to show just how deeply she was breathing in her sleep. And, as always, a bare midriff and transparent lacy harem pajamas showing her shapely, unblemished legs. Yes, she had all the proper appearance of a girl who lived for hypnosis. Why she had to show these parts of her body for hypnosis, Jasmine didn't have a clue. But Jafar had told her so and it made so much sense, especially since she was hypnotized at the time. She trusted Jafar completely.

"I trust Jafar completely! Jafar always knows best! I love being hypnotized by Jafar!" Jasmine smiled, saying her mantra and feeling the reward of pleasure as she stepped right up to the curtains separating the sun room. She let the sensation pass, then took a deep breath and entered.

Jasmine felt her heart fill with gladness as she stepped into the warm and bright room. Strewn all around on the pillow-covered floor were many of the servant girls of the palace. Some where dozing peacefully, lost in a deepening trance by themselves. Others were paired together in twos or little groups, chanting to each other as they stared into their partner's equally blank gaze. Some just sat blankly, staring off into nothing, whispering words of obedience to herself. But by far, the most number of girls were laying about held in rapture by the man sitting regally on a high chair with a pulsing gold staff in his hands. It was so good to be surrounded by the hypnosis Jasmine loved dearly!

"Ah, princess. How good to see you. Punctual, as always." Jafar said. He then looked down at the adoring women at his feet and waved his staff. "Sleep and think of obedience, silly girls."

"We sleep and obey, Master Jafar." The girls said in a breathy chorus, one by one closing their eyes and falling back onto the plush pillows for their slumber.

"I obey, Jafar!" Jasmine said, feeling her knees go weak. She wasn't in trance yet, so the reply did not carry as much power over her as her mantras and the phrase was not one of her post-hypnotic triggers yet she still felt the thrill of saying those words.

"Ah ah ah, when you are learning to be a good hypnotic subject, what do you call me, princess?" Jafar said, stepping over a few purring, sleeping girls to close the distance between him and Jasmine. Jasmine blushed. How could she have forgotten something so simple?

"I obey, Masssster Jafar." Jasmine said, drawing out the word. This time, she did trigger the pleasure inside of her at uttering the amazing phrase. She couldn't believe that once upon a time she thought saying such words would be demeaning! What other title could describe someone so commanding, so learned, so high above her in every way?

"Good girl, Jasmine." Jafar cooed, dropping the honorific and stroking her cheek. He too remembered the time before he had conditioned the girl, where she would have batted the hand away and raced to tell her father. Now she could barely control herself to melt into his touching hand.

"Master Jafar, will you be hypnotizing me now?" Jasmine panted, her hands rising to hold Jafar's as she begged sweetly. She felt heat in her body and even more in certain places. Any other woman outside of the palace would have known the sensation as arousal. Jafar, however, had twisted Jasmine so early and now the princess only knew to call those feelings as a the aching need for trance. It was so ingrained into Jasmine now that there was no separating the two. Where other girls her age dreamed and fantasized about men and their bodies, Jasmine only lusted for hypnosis and obeying glowing red eyes.

"Now now, Jasmine. You are being rather forgetful today, aren't you? Tell me, what did you do wrong right now, dear?" Jafar said, patting Jasmine's cheek as the girl's eyes widened in distress.

"Oh no! I... I'm sorry, Master. Girls don't give commands for hypnosis, we only obey." She said, her eyes dropping to the floor in shame. Or at least the spot where the floor would have been. A dozing girl in a pretty yellow harem outfit was currently blocking her view of the marble tiles. Jafar just clicked his tongue and smiled magnanimously.

"No need to worry your pretty little head, Jasmine. All is forgiven." Jafar said, and relief flooded through Jasmine.

"In fact, you shouldn't have anything in your head in a few moments." Jafar said, and Jasmine felt as if she could jump for joy. At last! The hours she had in between trances were unbearable! She hoped that Jafar would keep her hypnotized for the rest of the day like he sometimes did in the past.

"I would love that, Master Jafar. I'm here, ready for you to entrance whenever you want." Jasmine said humbly, bowing her head.

"Very good, Jasmine. Come now, follow me." Jafar smiled, taking Jasmine's hand and leading her to a little terrace near the ledge. Taking one last look at the collection of beautiful, hypnotized girls behind him, Jafar drew a thin muslin curtain across the entryway.

Jasmine felt her heart race again as Jafar lead her to sit on another large pillow. She felt conflicted, trying to contain her excitement as well as relishing her anticipation knowing that it will all soon float away and leave her marveling at the contrast.

"Now Jasmine, look closely into my staff..." Jafar said calmly, passing the gold cobra in front of Jasmine's eyes.

It was the most natural thing in the world for Jasmine to track the shining red light of the staff's ruby eyes. Nothing in the world was as natural as trance for the princess. Already she could feel her thoughts floating away and only Jafar's voice anchored what few words in her head that were left.

"Tell me what is happening, Jasmine." he said sweetly. And his words were the sweetest sensation in the world for Jasmine. There was nothing sweeter than the bliss of obeying a command.

"I am... watching your staff, Master..." Jasmine said, finding it so very hard to even try to string the sentence together. "My mind is... going to sleep... my thoughts are... fading... I feel wonderful..." Jasmine said, her smile growing with the depth of her trance.

"I obey... I am being hypnotized... I must obey when I am hypnotized..." Jasmine went on, her eyes taking on the red gleam of the gems. "I am going into trance now, Master... I cannot resist... I do not want to resist... I do not know how to resist..." Jasmine whispered. She no longer even knew what she was saying, the sentences flowing so easily from her lips just snippets of mantras that had been planted in her sleeping mind.

"I must sleep... my thoughts sleep... I must obey... I must..." Jasmine said, and even then the recorded replies in her mind were failing her as she gave more of herself to the spell.

"I... I..." Jasmine stumbled, no longer knowing what to say as her trance took full hold of her.

"... I..." Jasmine whispered, her brow furrowing slightly, as if just searching, then the word came to her with such power and certainty that she felt the world shift around her as she accepted with all her being.

"... I am hypnotized... Master Jafar..." Jasmine smiled, her eyes wide open and blank. She stood from her pillow, then sank to her knees, bowing deeply as she looked up to the sorcerer.

"How might this slave obey you, master?" Jasmine said, her heart filled with joy and her mind empty save for bliss.

Jasmine was ready to obey now.


End file.
